A Clock for a Heart
by Onmoraki
Summary: When Kanda and Lavi got a new mission to kill sealed Akumas that where shown in a freakshow. They met a caged white haired boy, singing with his broken voice, known as the cursed boy. But why does Lavi look like he've seen a ghost? Because the cursed boy was Lavis childhood friend, who disappeared 7 years ago... [[Yullen]]
1. A Freak

Hello! This is the first time for me to write a fanfiction. Well, I hope you like it.  
-

"You have a new mission" was the first thing Komui said when Kanda and Lavi entered his room.

"So what's up" Lavi answered and made a smile.  
While handing over the papers to Kanda and Lavi, Komui started explaining what the mission was about:

"There seems to be a Freak show in England called 'A. Freak' (A-dot freak), we've been receiving information from Finders that they have put Akumas on display. The Akumas are sealed so they shouldn't cause harm, but we want you to eliminate them, so they won't do no harm when they happen to break free. The show goes all around England, and have been doing that for many years.  
They should have a show in London in about 2 days. Make sure to get there"

Komui sounded very serious, like he didn't want any innocent people knowing, what an akuma is, well that was understandable.  
Lavi was happy that he got an new mission, so he could skip the time being with Panda-jiji.  
Kanda then again wasn't so happy he had to go on a mission with the red-head who just wouldn't shut up. But a mission is a mission.

The next day Kanda and Lavi left the Black Order and took the train to London, where the Freak show appeared to be the next day. When they got out of the train, Finder Toma was waiting for them at the station. As they walked to the center of London, Toma explained where and when the show would be.  
"We should go and watch the show and after the show we go to the backstage asking if we can take a closer look at the Akumas, wouldn't seem so suspicious, right Yuu-chan" said Lavi making a silly face while watching at Kanda, giving off an "Please price me master" face.  
Kanda looked at mugen "Right.". They didn't seem like they needed help, so Toma left for an other mission.

Time went on and the show started. Kanda wasn't so happy that he was dragged in to watch a stupid show, while he could have waited outside, or sneaked in and killed the Akumas. Lavi again was very happy to take a break from the mission and enjoy the show.

The Akumas were brought in to the scene and the audience screamed in fright _"What is that thing". _So the Finders were right, they had Akumas here. And many of them. There were a couple of Level 2, one Level 1 and one Level 3. But they were all sealed up, so they couldn't move. Though the boxes they were sealed in were shaking and you could hear a small screams.  
"They do no harm" the owner screamed "Look, the truth of our world"  
"That man is crazy, how can he know about Akumas?" Lavi started to seem pissed, looking down at the owner whom seemed very pleased, probably because he got a lot of money because of these shows.

The show ended and Lavi and Kanda walked to the backstage and asked for the owner. The owner came to them with open arms.

"I see I see you're interested and want to take a closer look? Come in, come in, but remember do not be disturbed by anything, and do not touch anything, it's my treasure"

They walked in to this dark room filled with sealed Akumas, they looked angry, like they were screaming for something. Kanda noticed that there was something in the middle of the room, that was no seal, it was a cage. "What is that?"  
"Oh, it's one of my treasures, it wasn't shown in the show, it's the cursed boy"  
As they walked closer to take a look, they could hear the boy sing:

"_Oh lord Millenium is looking for his heart, heart full of gold is nowhere to be found.  
I think you stole it, let me cut you open, to see if I was right.  
I didn't have it, his heart full of gold, you didn't need to cut me down.  
But there are many others, that will be sacrificed, but who really stole his heart?"_

The boy had white hair and gray eyes, that shifted light blue in the light. He had a weird shaped scar on his left eye, and his left hand was ugly, red and miss formed, like a monsters hand.  
The boy seemed lifeless, he was singing with a weak voice, the voice sounded broken, you really had to listen to understand what he was singing. As Kanda looked closer, the boys' left eye was black with red circles and a red dot in middle, moving around like crazy, like it wasn't a part of the boys' body. The eye seemed to be searching for something.

Kanda turned fast around to Lavi, who seemed to be very shocked. He held his hand covering his moth. "Allen, is that really…you?"  
You could see that Lavis hands and legs were shacking like he would have seen a ghost.  
"Do you know this boy? He doesn't seem much younger than us" Kanda screamed at Lavi.

Lavi just nodded.

"But how, he had brown hair, and he didn't have a scar on his eye, nor was his left eye like that". They both turned to the owner who just laughed.

"You two know this kid? I don't think so, I've took him in 7 years ago" the owner shock his head with a smile, denying what they said.

"But, Allen travelled around with his father, that's how I met him, when I was travelling around with Jiji"  
Lavi was confused, he had just found his lost childhood friend that disappeared many years ago.

"Sorry kid, I found him half dead in an ally, no father what-so-ever" the owner said.  
"But if you excuse me, you may have a closer look, but I have business to do, and get the hell out of here when you're finished, and don't touch him, his my property"

Kanda took a grip around his mugen, and almost flew away killing the sealed Akumas around them. Lavi was too shocked to even move. But after all the Akumas were killed, and Kanda returned beside Lavi, Allens eye calmed down and returned being gray.  
"Should we, take him with us" Kanda asked Lavi. Lavi just nodded. They broke the cage and asked Allen to stand up. Allen just looked at them, but he collapsed.

"This takes too much time" Kanda whispered with a pissed voice. He grabbed his arm around Allen and held him over his shoulder. The boy was really skinny, like he hadn't eaten for years.  
Allen rested on Kandas shoulders, he got a warm feeling that he would be safe from now on, and Allen drifted off to dreamland…

Lavi walked behind Kanda, they had taken the train and was just about to enter Black Order.  
"What are we going to say to Komui?" he asked.  
"That we found someone who may have innocence" Kanda answered.

They took the underground way in to the Order.  
They got a warm welcome hug from Lenalee, who was expecting them at the door.  
Lavi gladly accepted the hug, but Kanda denied, it was too much of a trouble for him and he was caring Allen on his shoulders.  
Lenalee ran behind Kanda, observing the white haired boy he was caring.  
"Who's this" Lenalee asked, making a exited face.  
"Someone we found while we were on our mission" Lavi answered to her.

They walked up to Komuis room. While they were there they reported their mission and what exactly had happened, and why Allen was with them.  
Komui made a serious face, like he was angry. But at the same time you could see in his eyes that he was exited to get to take a closer look at Allens left arm.

Two weeks had passed, and Allen finally woke up. He rolled around the bed he was lying in and looked around the room. Where was he? How did he get out of the cage?  
There was someone other in the room. A tall man with long blue hair.  
The man noticed that he had woken up and walked towards him and sat down on the bed

"So how are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I- uh… have a headache. Where am I? Who are you?" Allen answered covering his forehead with his hand

"I'm Kanda, I'm an exorcist. We're in the Black Order HQ, a home for the exorcists." Kanda answered and gave Allen a small smile. "Would you like something to eat? You probably want some medicine against your headache."

Kanda stood up and turned towards Allen, offering an hand.

"Somehow I get the feeling you don't do this very often" Allen giggled.

"Well it's not like I can be mad and angry at someone who's been through a lot" Kanda said and looked away like he was embarrassed. "Thank you Kanda" Allen smiled and took Kandas hand and tried to stand.

"It appears you are still too weak to walk, or should I say, your legs are still sleeping" Kanda said with a comforting face. He picked up Allen and carried him like a princess to the hall where everybody ate. Allen was too embarrassed and covered his face.

"Oh god, I wish nobody saw me right now" he thought.  
As they came to the hall there were many finders and exorcists sitting around tables sharing their stories of their adventures. They almost seemed shocked when Kanda walked in caring Allen like a princess.

He put Allen down to sit in front an empty table.  
"What would you like to eat" Kanda asked.  
"A-anything is fine" Allen said and shock his head. Allen could feel how others were staring at them, was it really so weird for Kanda to act like this?

Lavi walked in to the room and noticed Allen sit alone at a table. He ran fast to the table and sat next to him. "Hi, Allen remember me?" Allen looked up and noticed Lavi, he was wondering first who the hell the red head was but remembered. "Lavi? You're here too, how have you been" Allen said, he sounded happy. Lavi was a bit concerned when he heard how happy Allen sounded, like nothing would have happened these past years.

"Yea, I've been super, you know." Lavi answered. "But may I ask you, how did you get. There."  
Kanda came back and sat beside Allen. "Here you go" he said and gave Allen bread, some hard boiled eggs and juice and fruits.  
Allen thanked him and looked down on his food.

"Well, 7 years ago, Mana, kind of died…And…" Allen was shaking, he got quiet, but suddenly  
"Well, I was sad and someone found me in an ally and before I know it I was sitting in a cage, known as the cursed boy, many things happened, I just don't really want to talk about them…yet"

Lavi looked confused and had a sad look at Allen, he couldn't blame him for having such a shitty past. But what was it he was trying to hide something, and what about his hair and the scar?  
Kanda didn't say anything, if Allen didn't want to tell, then so be it.

Later that day Allen got called by Komui, of course Kanda had to carry him there.  
They were about to meet Hevlaska.  
Allen panicked when Hevlaska grabbed him and lifted him up in the air. He almost screamed in fright.

"I won't do no harm, so please" Hevlaska said with a calm voice.  
"I-i-innocence. 5%, 25%, 35%,56%, 83%"Hevlaska counted and lifted him down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"In the future of darkness, you will have to play the role of the Destroyer of Time"  
Komui and Kanda seemed surprised but Allen didn't understand what was going on.  
"So he really had innocence, and he can control it by 83%" Kanda turned towards Komui, asking what's going on.  
"So it seems, and a important role, so we may win this war. At A. Freak, they probably fed him so little food so he couldn't activate his arm."

But just what does fate hold in Allen Walkers future? And how bad is Kanda going to get in this mess?

**Welcome to Black Order. Allen Walker.  
**

-  
You guessed it it's going to be a Yullen ( - 3o ) ~*  
Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Purest to the Darkest

**I was really surprised how many... told me that they liked the first chapter.  
Even some of my friends that read fanfiction were almost shouting "Eeeh?" in class when they followed the process.  
**

**Thank you for picking up this fanfiction. Warning a little cursing... I often use a lot of curse words when I write... my teacher didn't like that.**

** With love. Onmoraki m( ó/ò )m**

~** * O * ~**

Allen had gotten himself a own room. He was lying alone in his bed, that he had placed in the center of the room.  
The shadows in his room climbed up against the wall, higher and higher.

He felt so alone, being alone in the Order when Kanda was on a mission.  
He suddenly had become an exorcist, not because he wanted to, because he...had to.

Just because this stupid arm of his was attached to his fucking body, because it was called 'Innocence'.  
And because of that innocence, he had to stay here.  
Allen grinned, hell he knew what Innocence was, it's a pest.

Was the Order the same as the Freak show?  
Well here he could walk freely, but he couldn't leave, they would always know where you were, because they needed you.  
But they didn't ask you to stay, they forced you to stay. Just like the freak show, but they had taken him before he had even noticed.

_"Do you feel sad being alone again"_

-"Yes."

_"Come on, you know that you can talk to me whenever you like"  
_

-"Yes, I know"

_"But why won't you listen, come on! Those humans aren't even looking at you, they're only interested in your arm and eye, not in the real you,"_

-"Shut up."

Allen covered his face with his his right hand.

When was Kanda coming back? He really didn't have an appetite, so he was just lying around in his room doing nothing.  
He had tried to walk outside to get some food but had always stopped in front of the door and turned back.

He was too afraid.

* * *

Kanda was in London taking care of low level Akumas.  
He was really pissed when the Akumas just laughed at him "He picked him up, he picked him up"

Kanda was utterly confused what they were talking about when he hadn't picked anyone u-... he had saved Allen.  
But why would Akumas be laughing at Allen and Kanda? There's something Allen's hiding, something we should be careful about.

Allen had the pures smile, but you know what they say. Behind the purest there's always a locked door hiding the darkest.

When Kanda came back to the Order after finishing his mission, he was approached by Komui.

"Tch" what the hell did Komui come all the way here, when he knows pretty DAMN well that he was going to come upstairs to give his mission report to Komui.

Kanda just slammed the report in to Komuis hands and made an escape before Komui could even react.  
He hadn't been in the Order for one week, he was tired and he just wanted to sit down in peace and eat some Miso.

Unfortunately he was stopped by Komuis sister, Lenalee.  
He was forced to accompany her to the Health center. Kanda gave Lenalee a confused look when he walked in.

"I don't think he's outside the freak show cage" Lenalee said and turned to Kanda who was just about to pull aside the curtain.

"What do you mean? He's outside, live and kicking?"

"Yes, but mentally. He hasn't eaten for a freaking week, and he never had left his room"

Kanda looked shocked and almost ripped the curtain, when he pulled it aside.

There he was, lying in the bed. And when he noticed Kanda he just smiled.  
He had tons of food beside him, but he hadn't touched any of them.

"Why the hell aren't you eating, Moyashi" Kanda couldn't hold it inside him, he was getting irritated.

"Wasn't hungry" was Allen really this stubborn?

"Well I'm going to eat, so I don't look as pathetic as you do now" Kanda turned his back and walked out. Lenalee soon followed after him, bowing slightly while standing outside the door.

Allen just pressed his hands against his face, he made him angry.

Kanda felt bad and turned back to apologize and ask Allen to come and eat with him. Kanda opened the door slightly. And looked inside.  
He stopped covering his mouth. What the hell was that?

There was a black shadow standing beside his bed, face facing the door. Allens eye was activated, there was something floating above his eye, it looked like a gear.

_"Those humans aren't even looking at you, they're only interested in your arm and eye, not in the real you,"_

-"Shut up."

Kanda slammed the door to the side and ran towards Allen. When he was standing beside Allen, he shadow had disappeared, so had the gear floating above Allens eye. Was he seeing things?

"What the hell was that, who were you talking to?" Kanda looked confused at Allen.

Allen just smiled "What are you talking about?" like nothing had happened.

"Tch."

* * *

**Well yea it's going to be a short one, because sparkles and giggles ;)  
Hope you liked this chapter, you may ask me questions, I won't bite...yet.**


	3. Misunderstandings

**Hello, fellow readers.  
Well you're probably wondering why or how I'm able to update so fast.  
Well I'll just say that I have… too much free time.  
Yea, I go to school and work sometimes, but I have too much free time.  
I usually sit down and write chapters on my computer in school of stories I have yet to tell.**

**Some of you have wondered about my name and why the weird penname.  
Well my name is Sofie, yea, pretty normal name.  
My penname comes from the Japanese religion Shintoism.  
Onmoraki is a bird made out of human corpses, so to be exact a demon.  
And me myself I'm interested in history, culture and mythological creatures and like urban legends and fables… sounds weird huh coming from a 18year old girl... ó _ò **

**Well I started on a new fanfiction, so I will be writing two fanfics on the same time, because I have too much time….. Which is going to be a Yullen, but with a cruel bittersweet twist.  
The other fanfics name is: Drawn heart.  
Hope you like it, or even mind looking at it. ****  
Back to the main story~**

* * *

Allen knew he had pissed of Kanda.  
Allen slammed his hand to the table next to him that had tons of food on it

"Fuck" Allen closed his eyes, wondering how he's going to apologize to Kanda.  
He turned and looked at the table, hearing his stomach grumble. Maybe he should eat something.

After eating everything that was on the table, Allen felt better, his stomach was happy.  
But inside he felt sharp pain, it wasn't because he had eaten too much, because he felt bad, he really needed to apologize to Kanda, like now.

Allen stood up and undressed, he was wearing pajamas, and he dressed wearing a white shirt and black jeans. And then he quietly left the room.

He remembered that Kanda said something about him going to the dining room to eat.  
Allen ran to the dining room, really finding Kanda there, sitting at a table accompanied by Lavi and Lenalee.  
Allen waved his hand, and walked to the table.

As soon as Allen was at the table, Kanda stood up, taking his food and left.

"What happened between you to" Lavi said looking confused. Lenalee turned to Lavi and whispered to his ear what she had witnessed. (She didn't know about the Allen-talking-to-a-shadow-thingy)  
Lavi made an face like he understood "Ooh.." he said surprised and just grinned at Allen. Shooing him of telling him to go after Kanda.

Allen bowed slightly and ran after Kanda.  
Allen passed a couple of tables while trying to get out of the dining room.

"Heard they found him in a Freak show."  
"He should just have stayed there, he sure seems like a monster"

Allens footsteps slowed down when he got outside.  
Kneeling down and covering his face.

"It's not like I wanted to look like this, damn it"

Allen stayed like this a while until he noticed that he lost Kanda.  
He stood up and walked to Kandas room.

He knocked on Kandas rooms door.

"Tch. Who is it?"

"It's Allen, um, can I come in?" Allen asked looking down on his feet.

Kanda didn't answer, Allen put his hand on the doorknob but when he was about to turn the knob.  
"Just don't come in I don't want to see you right now."

Allen felt sad, and just answered "Oh, okey" and slowly walked to his own dark room.

Kanda again was leaning his forehead against the window.  
Regretting that he had brought Allen to the Order, his freedom was once again taken away from him.  
Well it was better than staying caged in the freak show, but he wasn't 'Free'.

Kanda guessed how Allen felt, he probably was happy to get out of the cage he was in for seven years. But being forced to be an exorcist, was a feeling even Kanda knew. Even Kanda hated the Order.

He had no right to be with Allen, it was he who brought him to the Order.  
Kanda laid down on his bed, turning his head to his rooms table. On the table there was a lotus flower.

"Did I make a mistake again, Alma?" falling to asleep shortly after that.

At night Kanda could feel someone crawling at his feet under the covers.  
He played he was sleeping but when he felt a head pressed down on his chest and that something fell asleep, he opened his eyes. It was Allen.

Kanda smiled and played around with Allens hair. How could he be this cute.  
Kanda was just about to fall asleep but opened his eyes when he saw a shadow standing beside his bed.  
The shadow was dressed nicely, but it didn't have a face, it was all black. It had a wide white smile though. It was a creepy smile, it gave you the feeling like it was stalking him. No it wasn't watching Kanda, it was watching Allen.

"Just what do you want with Allen" Kanda hissed.

"_Shhh… he's asleep"_ the shadow said placing his finger against his mouth.

When Allen woke up, he noticed that Kanda had left him alone, was he really that pissed at him when he said he wasn't hungry? Or was he mad when Allen lied about not talking to anyone that evening? Allen thought that Kanda wouldn't understand even if he tried to explain, he didn't even know himself what really was going on.

Allen got out of the bed and noticed the lotus on Kandas table.  
It was beautiful, it was glowing, it felt like the flower itself was alive, breathing, watching over Kanda.

Kanda really didn't have much in his room, a bed on the right, a table on the left and a chair next to the table. And of course the lotus that was lying on the table. It was the same size as Allens room, but this room was more, friendly, like home. While Allens room was dark and he felt horrible lying alone in his bed, talking to - - - - .

Allen left Kandas room and went to the dining room. He got his breakfast and went to the table where Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were sitting. When he sat down, Kanda got up and thanked and left the dining room.

Allen felt really bad, maybe he shouldn't have sneaked in to Kandas room last night.  
Allen ate his food slowly, Lavi and Lenalee could see that he was feeling down and offered him some more food from their plates. Allen just thanked them but he seemed to be thinking about Kanda.

"Oh come on Allen, I'm here atleast" Lavi said and looked a bit pissed. After all Allen was his childhood friend, why would he be so attached to Kanda, when Lavi was here.

"Yea, I know. Sorry Lavi, I just want to get to know Kanda better you know" Allen said and scratched his neck giving Lavi a silly smile. Lavi wasn't really impressed.

"Come on, we haven't talked for over 7 years, and you are worried about someone you known for less than one week." True, Allen had been in the Order for over 3 weeks, but he had been asleep for 2 weeks and Kanda had left for a week because of a mission, Allen didn't even know much about Kanda. Well he admired him, he wanted to know more.

Allen slapped his forehead, "Ah! I'm such an idiot" he though.  
Maybe Allen really was a pest to Kanda, he had helped him, but that didn't mean he wanted to be friends with Allen. Allen felt like a fool, like a puppy following a stranger when the stranger was allergic to dogs.

Lavi burst out laughing when he saw a red hand mark on Allens forehead.  
Lenalee laughed but then shut up and told Lavi not to laugh.  
But when Allen left the table and was walking out from the dining room you could hear them laugh and giggle.

For Allens surprise Kanda was waiting for Allen.  
Maybe Kanda was going to scold him because he had been following him like a fool.

"I'm so sorry, I'll leave you alone from now on" Allen suddenly said and bowed down.  
After that Allen walked away, without giving Kanda a chance to talk.

"That baka, moyashi"

* * *

**Well hope you like it ;)**

**-Onmoraki**


	4. Little Bonus

**A little bonus for you guys ;)  
This story has nothing to do with the story.**

**"What if the characters came to know that someone wrote a fanfiction about them"**

* * *

Allen walked in to the scientists office with Lenalee.  
Lenalee had made some coffee to everyone and Allen was helping her bringing the coffee to them.

After handing out the coffee, Allen walked to the lobby where Lavi sat on a couch with a laptop on his legs.  
Kanda was training in the room next to the Lobby.

Suddenly Lavi burst out laughing pointing at the screen.

"What is it?" Allen asked Lavi having a question-mark on his face.

_"Allen lying on the bed, Kanda slipped his hand under Allens shirt and licked Allens neck"_ Lavi said while laughing, Lavi almost couldn't breath because of the laughter.

"What the hell" Allen shouted and ripped the computer out of Lavis hands, reading some more.

_"Allen was looking at Kandas hot body and he ******* and *********...*****...***..."_  
Allens face became white, what the hell was this. Who would write such indecent things about him. Well fuck did he care about Kanda.  
But who would pare him with Kanda.

Lavi just giggled and slammed his hand to his leg a couple of times.  
Allen glared at Lavi and clicked something.

_"Lavi pressed his head against Lenalees chest and Lenalee blushed. "Lavi-san, what are you doing"..."_ Allen shout out loud.

Lavi stopped laughing. Kanda looked outside from the training room. Lavi, did what?

The silence broke when they could hear a chainsaw being started somewhere near the lobby. Slowly Komui walked in to the room.  
"You did WHAT?"

This is why you should never show your fanfiction to the characters.

* * *

Kanda and Allen walked hand in hand.

Suddenly a fly flew on Kandas shoulder. Kanda slapped the fly and it fell down on the floor.

"Pesky readers" he said

"Now, now, Kanda, they're readers and they support our relationship" Allen tried to calm Kanda down.

"I guess you are right, Al'" Kanda said with a calm voice and kissed Allen on the cheek.

All you could hear was the little fandom fly screaming with bliss.

**Hope you liked... these weird, bonus stories, that were really short... ahem. I do not see you as flies, you are beautiful readers ;3**


End file.
